Don't Hate the Player, Hate Beatrix-Potter's Tea Set
by warehouseluver13
Summary: I decided to write a fanfic about my favorite episode from Warehouse 13 with a twist. My story of Don't Hate the Player is told from Claudia's POV.
1. Just a Regular Day at the Warehouse

**_Hey, everyone, it's been forever since I last wrote a fanfic, and I apologize for that- homework and projects have gotten in the way of my writing lately. However, I am back and more inspired than ever! And I also found it appropriate that I actually get around to writing a fanfic that supports my pen name, so here it is! Please leave a review and enjoy!_ **

_**-warehouseluver13**_

_**(Also, Syfy owns the rights of Warehouse 13, I am just borrowing the characters)**_

* * *

Hi my name is Claudia Donovan. I work in a top secret government warehouse with 2 secret service agents (Myka Bering & Pete Latimer), one ATF agent (Steve "Jinksy" Jinks) and a cranky old, acts like my father (sometimes) NSA agent (Artie Nielsen). We all live together at Leena's Bed & Breakfast in South Dakota (but we typically call it the B&B). Don't worry, Leena knows about our secret. She is friends with the mysterious, but nice, lady who runs the Warehouse. (Her name is Mrs. Frederic, but we refer to her as Mrs. F when we see her) Anyways, back to the top secret government warehouse. It's called Warehouse 13, and this is not any ordinary warehouse. It is filled with a variety of objects called artifacts. These artifacts possess a lot of power that always come with a downside if used.

We (me, Artie, Pete, Myka, & Jinksy) are collectors. We travel the world "snagging, bagging & tagging" artifacts. A lot of work, & stealthiness is required, but believe me, it's the best job on the planet. As best said by Mrs. F, "Warehouse 13 is a world of endless wonder."

* * *

Today was just another somewhat regular day at the Warehouse. Artie, stuck us all with inventory reports, and tasked Pete and I to pick up coffee from the small café located in the town square of Univille. We played rock paper scissors upon entry of the café, and unfortunately, I lost to Pete. I had to order all the coffees by myself, while Pete stood idly by waiting to drive us back to the B&B.

Some guy was sitting on a stool in the center of the small stage within the café playing acoustic music on his guitar; and as I carried the big order of coffees over, it seemed like Pete was listening.

"No more agents dude. What the warehouse needs are interns," I joked.

"Is that the whole order?" Pete asked.

"Yeah, party fuel for a super fun night of inventory reports," I replied with a smile.

It seemed like Pete ignored my comment, as he tried to motivate me in playing my own guitar at the café.

"You know Claude, you ought to bring your guit-box down here and rock out the locals,"

Then Pete did his hilarious attempt at playing air guitar in the middle of the café. I looked at him horrified, as tried to scrub his recent actions clean from my mind.

"No. No Pete, I will not play my guitar in front of strangers,"

However, my answer didn't stop Pete from continuing his reasoning. "Come on. You're really good. You got to get out of your comfort zone. You play at the B&B all the time,"

"Where no one can hear me. Especially you. Quit eavesdropping on me. What's with you?" I shot back.

Thank God I was saved by my phone. I looked up at Pete and rolled my eyes. "Artie, unblock your number,"

Pete smirked as I answered the call. "Yes, I made sure they used the vanilla sprinkles as well as the soy whip," I teased.

"Soy whip? No, no, no I don't need soy whip. I need to speak to someone named Claudia," the unknown man demanded.

I shoved the tray of coffee into Pete's arms and stepped aside.

"Who is this?"

"This is Gibson, and he told me to call this number in case something went wrong with the beta test, and something has gone wrong, really, really wrong, and I'm the only one that's not vegging," the man quickly remarked.

"Hey, hey, hey, Gibson de-spaz for a minute. Who told you to call me?"

"Fargo. And I think he's gonna die," Gibson replied.

As soon as Gibson gave me his location, I made Pete drive back to the B&B as fast as he could to grab Myka, and we were on a plane within 30 minutes to Palto Alto, CA.

* * *

_**Palto Alto, CA...** _

We slowly walked through the front door of the address Gibson gave me over the phone. I nervously looked around and noticed a pile of pizza boxes on a table by the front window, and not to mention the house was a complete mess. I began to doubt that Fargo was actually here, but we passed the point of no return when we hopped on the plane to rush to Gibson's aid.

"This is the address that Gibson dude gave me," I said.

Myka noticed the disgust as well. "Ugh. It reminds me of college,"

"Hey Gibson?" I called.

"Back here!" He exclaimed.

* * *

"Oh, thank God you guys came. They're like freakin' out right now,"

Upon entry of the living room, I brushed past the dude named Gibson. I only took interest in Fargo (and this other guy) hooked up to a strange invention, undoubtedly an invention he (Fargo) created. They were shaking violently, and on the monitor next to them, showed their heart rate sky-rocketing.

"I don't know what is going on. I don't know what to do," Gibson continued to ramble.

"Oh my God, Fargo," I cupped his shaking face in my hands, and quickly tried to remove the headband attached to his head.

"Oh, no, don't touch the headband!" Gibson yelled.

Electricity crackled, keeping the headband firmly placed on his head. I looked up at Gibson and saw Pete and Myka doing the same.

"What do you think was the first thing I tried?"

"Is this his heart rate? How long has it been that high?" Myka inquired.

"Few minutes. It goes up and down,"

"All right, uh, Gibson is it? Who are you, why are we here, and why is Fargo jacked into the matrix?" Pete questioned.

"They're playing a video game, and I don't know how to get them to stop; Oh. Oh, wait, wait, wait; in here!" Gibson ran into the kitchen, and we all swiftly followed him. He pulled up a video on a laptop.

"This way... Fargo can tell you himself,"

* * *

_**"Greetings potential investors. Ni hao. My name is Dr. Douglas Fargo, world renowned scientist, inventor… dreamer. I'm here today to talk to you about an exciting new business venture, one that will change the standard of video gaming entertainment for all humankind. Welcome to FARGAMES. Six months ago, two M.I.T. graduates, Jerry Hoffler and Gibson Ryce, came to me with an idea. They called it the BRAID- BioElectric Reality Augmentation Interactive Device. BRAID. The BRAID creates artificial feelings- - sights, sounds, smells. A full sensory experience. You don't just play the game, you live it. FARGAMES- - imagining greater,"**_

* * *

After being officially bored by Fargo's long speech, I snatched the laptop from Gibson.

"So, uh, Fargo and Jerry were beta testing this game?" Myka asked.

"Yeah, things were going great, but after a few hours, their…"

"Pulses started to spike," Myka finished.

"Look, Gibson, I.T. problems aren't our area of expertise. Isn't there someone at Eureka that could- -" Pete began.

"The BRAID never worked did it?" I inquired.

It took a moment for Gibson to answer. "The human brain wouldn't accept the lie of artificial reality. But Fargo thought he found something that would help,"

Gibson got up, grabbed a tea pot off the counter, and he set it on the table next to the laptop. "They drank out of it before they started the test," He admitted.

Pete and Myka came closer to the kitchen table to study the pot. Myka stared at Gibson for a minute before opening the lid. We all watched the tea pot emit sparks, and they quickly died out. We were all silent for a minute afterward, knowing what Fargo had really found.

"Damn. That little geek found an artifact," said Pete.

* * *

_**Do you like the story so far? If you like it, please leave a review! **_

_**Until next time,**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	2. Pete & Claudia to the Rescue

_**I'm back with chapter 2! Enjoy, and please, pretty please, leave a review? Thanks!**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

_**(Also, Warehouse 13 is owned by Syfy, I'm just using the characters to write with)**_

* * *

**_Previously..._**

_Gibson got up, grabbed a tea pot off the counter, and he set it on the table next to the laptop._

_"They drank out of it before they started the test," He admitted._

_Pete and Myka came closer to the kitchen table to study the pot. Myka stared at Gibson for a minute before opening the lid. We all watched the tea pot emit sparks, and they quickly died out. We were all silent for a minute afterward, knowing what Fargo had really found._

_"Damn. That little geek found an artifact," said Pete._

* * *

Myka immediately called Leena at the Warehouse, using the Farnsworth, to ask her if we had anything that looked like Fargo's artifact tea set.

"Does it look anything like this?" Leena held a tea cup up to the Farnsworth, so Myka could compare the Warehouse's tea cup to Fargo's.

"It's an exact match," Myka replied.

Pete thought dousing the tea pot in the purple neutralizing goo would bring Fargo or Jerry back to reality. I went back into the living room and waited to hear the hiss of the artifact. I studied the two geeks for a minute before returning to the kitchen, knowing Pete was waiting for my observations.

"No effect on Fargo or Jerry," I said.

"The Warehouse has the fourth cup," Myka added.

"All right, so what's the story?" Pete asked.

"Well the tea set belonged to Beatrix-Potter, 19th century English writer,"

"_Peter Rabbit. _I love that book," Myka smiled.

"Yeah, the league of evil British writers strikes again," Pete joked.

"The rest of the set has been on Artie's most wanted list for years. It was 'used for brewing teas derived from rare fungi cultivated by Potter during her time as a mycologist. The tea is known to stimulate the precuneus region of the brain,'"

"It's the imagination center. I bet that's why Potter got into writing children's stories," Myka remarked.

"So, what? The tea set made her trip bunnies?" Pete inquired.

As I thought about Pete's question, I realized what Fargo thought he could have done using the artifact to power the BRAID.

"Fargo must have figured it'd help do what the brain couldn't. You know, make the brain experience total reality inside the game," I added.

"I've seen Potter's first editions in the Warehouse library. Leena, can you send us the scans?" Myka asked.

"You got it," said Leena.

"Claudia!" Gibson yelled from the living room.

I looked at Pete and Myka before running to the living room. I saw Fargo gasping for air, in addition to his seizure-like state.

"Uh, he just started doing this,"

"We have got to get him out of there," said Pete.

"I've been reading the schematics, and I don't think there's anything we can do… from out here," I commented.

* * *

Gibson brought the prototypes of the BRAID into the living room, and Pete looked up in surprise of how many prototypes there actually were.

"So if you could never get 'em to work, why'd you make so many?" Pete questioned.

"Yeah, well, Fargo's not the most linear thinker," Gibson replied.

I finished my final adjustments on a part of the BRAID's hardware, which will allow Myka to talk to us Farnsworth style while Pete and I are in the game.

"Hey, I upgraded the hardware. You should be able to incorporate that into the game," I said, handing Gibson the headset.

Gibson looked at the headset in shock. "You did this in 20 minutes?"

"Quicker than Domino's. Myka, that's an in-game communicator, so you'll be able to talk to us once we go inside,"

"Claudia and I will go in, find them, and boogie on back out to reality," Pete remarked.

"Game on, urban warrior," I challenged, as I tossed Pete a headset.

* * *

After putting on the BRAID hardware ourselves, Gibson hooked us into the BRAID mainframe.

"Okay. You both need avatars to play in the game. What do you want to be?"

Pete sighed, and I knew he was nervous. Hell, even I was nervous.

"Make me a badass," said Pete.

Gibson clicked on an avatar for Pete before waiting for my answer.

"What kind of game is this anyway?" I inquired.

"I just did the hardware. It's some sword and sorcery thing that Fargo wrote. Think he's a wizard? I was gonna be a warlock priest,"

"I'll just be myself," I mumbled.

"Okay," Gibson said, as he clicked my avatar.

"Are you sure it won't work without the tea?" Myka asked with concern.

"We tried. If you don't drink, the game's just a game. Fargo wanted more than that,"

Myka poured the first cup of tea from Beatrix-Potter's tea pot. The tea sparked, as it settled in the cup, and Pete and I flinched in reaction to the artifact.

"Yeah, looks like he got it," I said.

"Well, I'll be here to make sure that nothing goes wrong, or… more wrong,"

Myka tried her best to reassure us.

I reached for the tea cup first, but Pete, being the 10 year old boy he is, stopped me.

"Oh, no, no, no. I was playing _Frogger _when you were just a tadpole," He held up the tea cup before sipping it. "Just to make sure the pop out works, right?"

We all watched him sip the tea. Pete paused for a minute.

"Mmm. Oh, man. That- that's minty. I hope there's no caffeine in there, 'cause-"

He dropped the tea cup as he entered the game, which by extreme luck, I managed to catch before it hit the floor.

I must have looked pretty terrified as I looked to Myka, but she was too busy studying Pete's heart pulse on the monitor.

"Well, his- his pulse is still normal,"

"Uh, dude? Dude? You there?" Gibson asked, using the headset.

I heard Pete's voice through the speakers of the in-game communicator.

"Can you hear me?" Gibson questioned.

I heard Pete's voice again, and he was probably saying how awesome Fargo's video game is.

"Dude, uh, look down at your belt. You see the controller? Push the button," said Gibson.

A few seconds later, Pete woke up next to me.

He smirked. "Ooh, you guys got to see this,"

I held up the tea cup. "Fill 'er up," I said with uncertainty.

* * *

**_INSIDE THE GAME..._**

I landed next to Pete as I entered the game. After he helped me up, we started walking towards the fortress-like structure looming above us. I paused for a minute to examine the building, and realized it bared a slight resemblance to Warehouse 13.

"Is it me, or does that look a little bit like…?" I started.

"Yup, Fargo made a Warehouse 13 video game," Pete answered.

"And somewhere in there, Fargo is having a seizure," I said, taking in the entire size of the building into perspective for the first time.

I sighed at our challenge ahead, and looked at Pete to study his avatar costume he was wearing. It was a priceless Pete Lattimer moment. If only Myka was here to see this, this moment would be so much better.

"Whoa… and you're a stripper," I teased.

As Pete took a second to give a once over of his own costume, I'm pretty sure he was deeply embarrassed at the way he was dressed, but he wasn't going to let me have all the fun. He pretended to be offended by my comment.

"What? No, I'm- I'm a gladiator. It's cool, right?"

'Yeah. Nice skirt," I joked.

"Nice ears," He shot back.

"Huh?" I reached up to check my ears- they were pointy on the ends! If we ever got out of this video game alive, I'm gonna kill Gibson.

"Poi-pointy? I'm an elf? I said myself," I whined.

"Well, you need to enunciate," Pete teased.

I didn't pay attention to his stupid comment as I examined my avatar costume, being sort of miserable that Gibson picked an elf for my avatar.

"Now run to your tree and get me some cookies," Pete joked.

I looked at him only to see he was walking towards the Warehouse-like structure doors to start the game. I was about to start following him, when I swore I heard Artie's voice.

"Halt, players!" The voice behind me called.

I turned around, and was shocked to see that we were surrounded by knights and… Artie?

* * *

**_Ooh, sorry for the small cliffhanger! ;P Remember to leave a review! (Please?) Also, I deeply apologize if this chapter wasn't long enough for your liking._**

_**Until Chapter 3,**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	3. Welcome to Fortress 13

_**Ahhh! A few days have passed and I forgot to update this story! Here's chapter 3, and my disclaimer, I don't own Warehouse 13. ;)**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

_**Previously...**_

_I looked at him only to see he was walking towards the Warehouse-like structure doors to start the game. I was about to start following him, when I swore I heard Artie's voice._

_"Halt, players!" The voice behind me called._

_I turned around, and was shocked to see that we were surrounded by knights and… Artie?_

* * *

"Artie?" I asked.

"I am General Arthur of the Queen's royal best. Now, players, prepare for a life-ending quest through bleak, barren lands. You will stumble and blunder, trying to find a world of bizarre, endless wonder,"

I looked at the General Arthur guy, puzzled and wondered exactly what he meant, and knowing Pete, he was looking at him the exact same way.

Before we could both react, the ground crumbled beneath us, swallowing us up like a snack, leaving Pete and I screaming. Not to mention I couldn't even think about where the game was going to take us next.

We landed on a feast table in what looked to be the inside of the building that we were about to enter. I was really mad at Fargo, but his graphics so far in the game were really good, and thanks to Beatrix-Potter's tea set, the "pop out" was quite amazing.

"Whoa. Are you seeing this?" Pete asked in amazement.

"Yeah. Don't really believe it, though," I replied.

We both heard the creepy General Arthur guy laugh and I turned around to locate him, guessing that he was our "guide" in this game.

"Welcome, players, to Fortress 13, the most wondrous place that's never been seen, hidden deep in the valley of the land of the bad. Filled with dangerous relics. Some evil, some… mad," General Arthur said, as he began to laugh like a mad scientist.

Pete and I jumped off the feast table to get closer to our "guide." I couldn't help myself, and started to laugh, knowing how angry Artie would be at Fargo if he ever found out about this game. Pete began to laugh as well.

"Artie's gonna be deeply pissed," said Pete.

"The princess is imprisoned high in the black tower, her life slipping away with each passing hour. True heroes you are to take this brave test. Now, will you accept your dangerous quest?" General Arthur slapped Pete on the shoulder.

Pete placed his left hand over his heart. "Your generalness, I am Pete-imus Maximus of the Lattimer Leigon. This is my faithful squire… Claudi-elf. We would love to save your princess, but are looking for two royal geeks,"

I rolled my eyes. I knew where this was leading to. He was about to ask a robotic character, whose only memory consists of their lines, if it has seen Fargo and Jerry.

"True heroes you are to take this grave test. Now, will you accept your dangerous quest?" General Arthur once again slapped Pete on the shoulder for the second time.

"Short glasses, unnatural attraction to computers?" Pete inquired.

"Now, will you accept your dangerous-"General Arthur started.

"Claude?" Pete asked, turning to me for a straight answer.

"Pete, it's just a program. Fargo and Jerry must be further on in the game. We're just gonna have to play along if we are gonna find 'em," I explained.

"Now, will you accept your dangerous quest?" General Arthur slapped Pete on the shoulder for the third time.

Pete grunted in discomfort. "Sure, sure, why not?" He questioned.

"Welcome players to Fortress-"

General Arthur once again, started the wrong line. It must be a bug in the game that must not have been fixed yet. Upon making eye contact with Pete, we silently both agreed to scream at the program together.

"YES!" We yelled.

"Ah," said General Arthur.

We barely had time to duck, after almost getting sliced in half by General Arthur swinging his sword to give us our next set of directions.

"Follow the path to the Cave of Forbidden Mystery. There you must collect the black tower key, and with it free the princess, and so save the day. Great rewards await those who act in the right way,"

And with that, General Arthur and the rest of the royal people in the Great Hall, disappeared.

"So the Cave of Forbidden Mystery, huh? Sounds cheery," I said.

A device on Pete belt began to buzz like the Farnsworth. I could only guess that it was Myka attempting to make contact with us.

Pete answered the small device. "Myka-mus,"

"Pete, how's it going in there?" Myka asked.

"Well, so far, so good. No sign of the Parker Brothers yet, but we are on a quest, and I have a really cool sword,"

Upon Pete's mention of weapons, I reached for my own.

"Ooh, ooh, what did I get?" I wondered.

I reached for my weapon and… I pulled out a tube of purple goo. Awesome.

"I got a… vital of purple goo. Great. I wanted nunchucks," I complained.

"Okay, look, you have to find Fargo and Jerry. I don't know how much longer their hearts can beat at this rate," Myka said.

"Copy that. Crash Bandicoot out," Pete closed the device and returned it back to its place on his belt.

"Okay. Let's go find the scarecrow, shall we?" Pete joked.

I rolled my eyes again. Somehow I knew he was going to be making a lot of _The Wizard of Oz _jokes from now on.

"Come, toto," Pete said, as he started down the shiny yellow road, leading deeper into Fortress 13.

* * *

As we continued farther into the game, I began to notice a lot of artifacts that are conveniently located in Warehouse 13.

"Oh man," said Pete, at the sight of another copied artifact.

"There's some serious copyright infringement going on here," I added.

"Wait," said Pete.

I paused to turn around and to look at Pete.

"We passed seabiscuit here 20 minutes ago,"

"Oh, nertz. We've been going in circles," I said.

"Classic video game trope. We should have seen this coming," Pete remarked.

Pete's sentence was drowned out by a woman groaning in pain a few aisles over. We quickly rushed in the direction of the woman's cries for help, and came across a hooded figure chained to the Studio 54 Disco Ball. (Which happens to be an artifact)

"Hey, are you all right?" I asked.

The hooded figure didn't have time to respond, because Pete opened up his big mouth, in an attempt to warn me, acting in the best big-brotherly way he seems to be when we go on missions together.

"Wait, Claudia, we don't know what it is,"

"Well, it's obviously trapped. And didn't General Arthur say that great rewards await those who act the right way? And helping this- whatever that it is- could be…" I cued Pete.

"Acting the right way. Fair enough. Stand back. I'll use my trusty sword,"

Pete took out his gladiator sword and struck at the chain keeping the hooded figure prisoner bound to the Disco ball artifact. He ended up getting a small shock from striking the chain with his medieval sword.

"Ah!" He cried out in pain, as he dropped his sword.

"Ah, yow! There's that full-sensory experience Fargo was talking about!" Pete was shaking his wrist, trying to dull the pain of the electric shock he just suffered.

I smirked. "Silly gladiator, disco ball's an artifact. And artifacts need to be neutralized, right?"

Pete groaned in response, apparently way too busy dealing with his injury. As he sheathed his sword, I poured some of the purple goo from my vital onto the leg iron of the shackle. It easily diffused the lock. The hooded figure stood up and removed the raggedy cloak. To my disbelief, I couldn't believe Fargo put a Leena based character in his game!

"Thank you player," she said.

"Leena?" I couldn't help but ask.

Just when I thought Fargo's game couldn't get any better, the "Leena" character sprouted wings! I couldn't help but stare in complete awe.

"Look, wings!" I said.

"Yes, wings," Pete agreed. (Although, I'm pretty sure he was talking about another set of "wings")

"You freed me from Carter's Curse, and in return, I will show you the way to your destination,"

With the wave of her hand, "Leena" made more yellow road appear before our eyes.

"Great. More yellow road," Pete complained.

"For you, young elf, a special reward for using wits to solve my plight, instead of thuggish force,"

The "Leena" character looked directly at Pete, and I quickly smirked at him- it's not as if he actually noticed by smirk, because he was staring straight back at her.

"Thuggish can be good sometimes," Pete argued.

"Leena" ignored Pete's comment, and pulled a feather from one of her wings. She held it out to me, and I graciously accepted by award from the winged Leena.

"High score," I bragged.

"That is a boon. Should you find yourself in need, you may call upon Leena of the eagle people,"

After explaining how to use the boon, Leena spread her wings to fly away. When she was almost out of sight, Pete, once again, turned into a 12 year old boy.

"How does she get off the ground with those things?" He wondered.

"They're wings," I replied, confused at what he meant.

"Yeah, the wings probably help,"

I began to walk away from Pete, I made a future note to self; next time, I'll just let Pete and Myka have all the fun.

"Hey, wait up," I heard Pete call.

* * *

As we entered the next room, I was taken aback at yet another room Fargo copied from Warehouse 13.

"Oh no he didn't," I said, as memories of the actual room came rushing back.

"He actually copied the Dark Vault… So not cool. Fargo! Get out here right now!"

Pete was deeply offended by this room, because back at Warehouse 13, he almost got killed by a deadly typewriter that basically sucked the life force out of him.

I noticed a key on a pillow in the middle of the room. Yes! That must be the black key General Arthur was talking about!

"Hey, hey key. The key- There you must collect the black tower key, and with it free the princess, and so save the day," I recited.

"Claudia, wait!" Pete yelled.

Thanks to Pete's warning, I managed to not get trapped in a… puddle of quicksand?

"Quicksand?" I questioned, as I walked around the puddle.

"This must be the deathly part of the game General Artie talked about," said Pete.

Suddenly, an arm emerged from the quicksand, and it looked like its owner was asking for help.

"Hey, there's someone in there," I said.

The arm disappeared back below the surface of the quicksand. Pete pulled out his sword, and dipped the hilt end into the deadly trap, waiting for the person to grab on.

A few seconds passed, and the person drowning in the quicksand grabbed the hilt of Pete's sword. Pete grunted against the increased weight, but kept pulling the person up to the surface. Soon their face emerged, and it was Fargo! I was so relieved to see him!

"Dougie!" I exclaimed.

One final pull from Pete, and Fargo was back on the cement floor of the fortress.

Fargo gasped for air before showering us in greatful thank you(s).

"Oh, thank you, thank you," Fargo embraced me in a hug.

"Okay, okay, okay. Hugs later," said Pete, acting in a big brother way.

"Both of you still have your controllers!" Fargo exclaimed snatching our controllers.

"Hey, hey, hey, easy there, grabby. We have to find Jerry. Where is he?" said Pete as he took the controllers back from Fargo.

"Yeah, and what happened to your controller?" I asked, noticing that Fargo's controller was gone.

A lion growl filled the room, and I looked up to see where the noise was coming from.

"He happened," said Fargo.

* * *

_**Ooh, what's going to happen next? (If you remember what happened in the actual episode, you already know.) And p**__**retty please, with a mini Tesla on top, leave a review? (They make me feel better :)**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


	4. The Close Encounter at the Black Tower

_**I am so sorry everyone. I know it's been a while, but school and crying about Warehouse 13's final season sort of got in the way of my updates. Here's chapter 4; please enjoy and remember to review.**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Warehouse 13**_

* * *

**Previously...**

_A lion growl filled the room, and I looked up to see where the noise was coming from._

_"He happened," said Fargo._

* * *

We all heard the growl of a lion coming from across the room. Instinctively, Pete and I looked up to see who, or what was growling. A scary dark hooded figure wrapped in rags of clothing, slowly walked towards us, dragging its enormous axe. The figure stopped in the center of the room, and switched its axe to its left hand, before extending its right hand, as if it was trying to summon something.

"Holy crap, who invited the Grim Reaper?" Pete sarcastically commented.

I on the other hand, was frozen in fear, along with Fargo, who seemed to have encountered this creature with Jerry earlier in the game.

The creature still kept its right hand extended, and before the three of us could react, the controllers flew towards the dark hooded figure, only to attach themselves to where Fargo and Jerry's controllers were being held captive.

"Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey, look I am a gladiator, and I demand that you-" Pete started, as he took a step toward the creature.

I found Pete's bravery somewhat adorable and noble, but that just pissed the creature off, because… well... it cut Pete's shield in half, as if it was a slice of cake.

"Okay," Pete said, as he backed away from the creature, who raised its huge axe at us.

"You know, sometimes in a video game, I think it's all right to RUN!" Pete yelled.

Without hesitation, Fargo and I headed to the nearest door (which happened to be on our right) because my idea about running away from the hooded creature crossed my mind as soon as it entered the room and took our controllers from us. Not to mention, this is usually the time where Myka steps in and manages to deduce the threat we are currently up against. I guess this time around, it's up to me and Pete.

We raced into the next room, and Pete locked the door, buying us a few minutes of time to regroup and question Fargo about who or what that thing was, and why it took our controllers from us.

"You know, I was kind of diggin' Fortress 13- neat costumes, rhyming Artie, but that in there- not okay," I said.

"That was not a part of the game- th-the quicksand, the executioner guy, none of this is supposed to be happening. Me and Jerry were just playing along and then all of a sudden things got weird and scary," Fargo replied.

Pete and I exchanged an "I smell fudge" glance, before I explained to Fargo the possible side effects of the artifact we have recently encountered.

"Weird and scary. Sounds like the artifact did something," I said.

"Yeah, which is why we don't play with them, Fargo, or mix 'em with video games!" Pete scolded.

"Yeah, okay, I'll admit, not my finest idea, but it was so innocent. Beatrix Potter's Tea Set. What's the worst that could happen? Talking bunnies?" Fargo argued.

"I think we just met the worst that could happen, and that talking bunny has a very big axe," I countered.

Suddenly, Pete's communication device began to buzz. Thank God for Myka- maybe she'll be able to figure out how we can defeat this artifact creature and get back to the real world.

"Hey," Pete answered.

"Pete, Fargo's breathing is back to normal," Myka said.

"Yeah, yeah, we found the little guy. Jerry is still AWOL, and I think the tea set is starting to put a little bit of a whammy on us. You find anything else out?"

"Potter's first editions are more like dream journals than stories, and they're dark. In this one story, Peter Rabbit chews off his own leg to escape Farmer McGregor's Trap," Myka remarked.

Pete looked back at Myka with disgust. "That was not on _Reading Rainbow_,"

Myka's discovery of Beatrix Potter's dark side gave me an idea of my own.

"Guys, what if the tea set doesn't just enhance your imagination?" I asked.

"What if it also brings out the darker parts of- of your subconscious?" Myka added.

"I used to have nightmares about drowning," Fargo started.

"And you wound up in quicksand." I deduced.

Fargo nodded in agreement.

"That must be what's happening. The tea set brings your fears to life in the game," I concluded.

"Fantastic. What about the executioner?" Pete inquired.

"Well, that must come from Jerry. Most of my nightmares are about losing my hair," Fargo commented.

"Me too!" Pete exclaimed.

"Really?" Fargo asked.

"Yeah, do you ever put the-" Pete started.

"Pete, you can trade beauty tips later. I'll figure out what's going on in Jerry's head, and you guys just find him, and then get out of there," Myka ordered.

Pete closed the communication device and placed it back on his belt. I thought about the artifact whammying us, and the artifact-made creature who is standing between us and freedom from this virtual reality.

"So, without the controllers, how do we get out of the game?" I asked.

"Well, the only way to shut off the BRAID would be to finish the game, which Jerry would know! He must have gone to the Black Tower!"

As Fargo pointed in the direction of the tower, thunder rumbled. I took this as an omen that our troubles have only just begun.

"Right. Save the princess, finish the game," I stated.

Only Fargo would make such a cliché video game. I wonder how Sheriff Carter and Allison Blake deal with Fargo's problems on a daily basis. I'm surprised GD (aka Global Dynamics) hasn't fired him yet.

"To the Black Tower!" Fargo dramatically yelled.

As another wave of thunder crackled overhead, I just prayed that whatever was waiting for us in the tower, wasn't trouble.

"Oh God," I muttered as I followed Fargo, who was happily leading the way to the distant tower.

Meanwhile, Pete was being a dramatic gladiator.

"I never thought I'd say this, but let's save us a princess," He excitedly proclaimed.

I rolled my eyes. I could only guess that Pete has always wanted to save a princess, and through his job as a Warehouse agent, he finally gets the chance to achieve a childhood dream.

* * *

I really like Fargo, but putting a tilting umbilicus as the path leading up to the Black Tower is so not cool. As we struggled against the movement of the umbilicus, Pete's costume began to bother him.

"Ooh, man. My kilt is chafing," Pete complained.

"Thanks for coming, by the way," Fargo remarked.

"Believe me, if a black hole or an evil robot shows up at the Warehouse, you're on my speed dial too," I replied.

When we reached the top, there was a white door with a giant black lock. Finally, the moment of truth had come.

"I hope the princess has some gold bond," said Pete.

"Just let me open the door, okay?" I asked, as I held up the key.

"I can't wait to meet this princess," I turned the key in the lock, and the medieval lock dissolved as I opened the door.

"Uh, before we go inside, there's something I should tell you," Fargo called.

I opened the locked tower door, and allowed Pete to step into the room first. However, Fargo's comment lingered on my mind. I wondered what he wanted to tell me before we entered the princess' room. Let me just say, the princess CPU answered my question.

As I followed Pete into the room, shock stopped me in my tracks. I found myself speechless as I stared at the CPU, because Fargo used me as a model for the princess, minus the fact that her brains were replaced with a form of noodles.

"Brave heroes! You've come to save me!" She exclaimed.

"I'm the princess?" I flatly questioned.

"Really? You didn't see this coming?" Pete asked.

I literally had no idea how to answer his question. Well, at least Fargo gave the princess version of me a guitar to play.

"I will compose a ballad in your honor," The princess version of me giggled.

As the princess placed her guitar on her bed, her chest came into full view, and let me tell you, I did not like what I saw.

"What are those things on my chest?" I asked, as I wacked Fargo. I couldn't decide if I should be angry at him, or embarrassed, because he just gave Pete another way to tease me in the near future.

"Freckles?" Fargo innocently asked.

"Okay, uh, game over. Princess saved. What are we- what are we doing here?" Pete questioned, as he tried to change the subject of our conversation.

Suddenly, we all heard a man begin to cry. He was curled up in a ball in a corner of the room. Pete drew his sword from his belt and pointed it at him. The man looked up, and Fargo recognized him.

"Jerry? Jerry! Guys, this is Jerry. How did you get here?" Fargo asked.

To me, it looked like Jerry had recently seen a ghost, because he seemed to be paralyzed with fear.

"What's wrong with him?" I asked.

Fargo didn't have time to answer, because a lion growl rang out from behind us. As we turned around, I just hoped it wasn't the creature we encountered before the Black Tower, but as a Warehouse agent, it's impossible to get that lucky.

The creature entered the room, dragging its axe behind. As it approached us, Pete was the first one to break the silence.

"Oh crap,"

* * *

**_Please leave a review to share your thoughts about the story. This has not been beta read, so all errors are mine. I promise that I'll update soon, maybe later tonight or tomorrow. Thanks for all the patience and the support. _**

**_-warehouseluver13_**


	5. It's Just an Innocent Tea Set

_**I know it's been a while, but I'm back with chapter 5! Read, enjoy and please review! Also, if you didn't know, I don't own Warehouse 13.**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_

* * *

**Previously...**

**The creature entered the room, dragging its axe behind. As it approached us, Pete was the first one to break the silence.**

**"Oh crap,"**

* * *

However, the noodle brain CPU version of me had no idea that the creature was not friendly.

"Brave hero. You've come to rescue me," she said.

Unfortunately, artifacty creature didn't take kindly to her words, and it sliced the program in half with- you guessed it- its big axe. As the program dissolved, the creature's actions offended Pete.

"Okay. All right. It's just you and me!" Pete heroically charged, but with no effort at all, the creature stopped Pete's charge with a shock of electricity.

"It's just you," He whimpered, before passing out.

I raced to his side, completely forgetting about Jerry, and Fargo followed me, leaving Jerry to defend against the artifacty creature all by himself.

"Pete, come on, wake up. Wake up," I said, as I nudged him.

Meanwhile, Jerry wasn't having any luck escaping the clocked figure. In fact, it grabbed him by the throat and was holding him against a wall, choking him. The hood fell off the creature as Jerry plead for his life.

"Wait, Hannah please-" He choked out.

I looked up in the direction of Jerry, but Fargo was too busy trying to wake Pete up.

"Pete, Pete, Pete, Pete," Fargo whispered.

"Who's Hannah?" I asked.

My question managed to catch Fargo's attention, because he looked up in the direction of Jerry, who was being strangled by Hannah. However he didn't answer my question, and switched his focus back to Pete. I turned my attention back to Pete as well, because he was the only one who could save us all.

"Pete. Come on, wake up, Pete," We said.

As Pete stirred into consciousness, he remembered that the artifacty creature (who we now know as a woman named 'Hannah') had cornered us in the Black Tower. The slam of a nearby door jumpstarted Pete's adrenaline, who raced over to the door in a panic, as I exchanged a glance with Fargo- we had completely forgotten about Jerry, and now Hannah has taken him captive.

"No, no, no, no," Pete said, as he raced over to the door. He grunted as he pulled the heavy door open. He looked inside, only to be met with the face of an angry dragon. It unleashed a mouthful of fire at Pete, and he screamed and quickly shut the door, so we wouldn't end up as crispy dragon food.

"Whoa. Somebody needs a tic tac," Pete remarked.

I smiled. Even in a dangerous situation, that doesn't stop Pete from saying something funny. Our close call was cut short when the communication device buzzed once again. I could only guess that Myka was calling to check in on our progress.

"Myka, is Jerry still alive?" Pete asked.

"Yes, but his pulse is skyrocketing. Listen, I think his anxiety comes from his ex-girlfriend,"

"Yeah, whose doesn't?" Fargo chimed.

"Hannah. Yeah, I think we just met her. Nice girl. Big axe," Pete commented.

"Pete, listen you need to stay calm. In the story… literally consumed… his fears…"

Static interference kept cutting Myka's sentences, which was a big problem, because we needed to know what she was saying about Beatrix Potter.

"Uh, what- am I- am I losing you?" There was a hint of confusion in Pete's voice, because he knew that anything I built was never a flawed design.

It was seconds later that we lost all communication with Myka. Pete looked up at the ceiling with an expression of frustration painted across his face.

"Of course I am. Great," He said.

We followed Pete into the next room, who was still trying to see if he could regain communication with the real world.

"Myka, Gibson, is anyone in reality reading me?" He inquired.

I grew puzzled, as I wondered why Pete was getting only feedback (Black & White fuzz) on the device.

"I don't understand. It should be working," I said.

As Pete returned the device to his belt he glanced at me with his "I think I may have broken it" expression. I rolled my eyes. That was nothing new. I'm pretty sure out of all of us, he holds the record for getting whammyed the most.

"Possibly my fault. Well, I started thinking how much scarier it would be if we lost communications,"

I had no words for Pete's actions, but Fargo, on the other hand, decided yelling at Pete for cutting us off from Myka was worth a few words.

"Did you not hear the part about this place make our fears real?"

"Hey, it's your fault that we're stuck in here, pal. And what's the deal with Puff the Magic Dragon out there?" Pete shot back.

"Yeah, whose fear is that?" I added.

"Uh, well, no, that's actually just part of the game," Fargo explained.

Pete and I looked at him in disbelief, and in all seriousness, silently questioned why Fargo would be crazy enough to program a dragon into his video game.

"What? Dragons are awesome. Besides to get past it, all we need is the Dagger of Josephine!"

Fargo held out his hand, as he tried to summon the dagger, but nothing happened. I looked at him with great concern, because without this dagger, the dragon might be a problem to deal with.

"I said, the Dagger of Josephine!"

This supposed dagger didn't appear in Fargo's hand as he tried to summon it for a second time. He looked at us and weakly smiled.

"Which I may have forgot to program into the game,"

I sighed in frustration, while Pete had another one of his crazy ideas.

"A game. A game. That's right, this is a game. So how about if I just close my eyes jump, and float gently to the ground?" Pete said.

Although Pete's idea was crazy as usual, he reminded me of someone who could help us.

"Wait. Hold the phone, Spartacus. Boon goes the dynamite," I pulled out the boon that "Leena of the eagle people" gave me after I freed her from her curse.

Pete flashed his boyish smile. "Excellent. I'll get to see them again. I mean her. Leena. I'll get to see Leena again,"

I disapprovingly at Pete as Leena landed behind him.

"Greetings, player. Have you chosen your boon?" She asked.

"And her two humongous wings," Pete quickly glanced at Leena.

I briefly closed my eyes, to try to erase a graphic image that I didn't need to see in my mind before I replied to Leena.

"Can you fly us out of here and to where Jerry is?" I asked.

"If that is your wish, my steed will aid you," she replied.

"Steed?" Fargo squeaked.

Leena's griffin landed on the ground in front of us, as it emitted a triumphic roar.

"Shotgun!" Pete yelled.

"Aw!" Fargo whined.

"Yes!" Pete exclaimed.

* * *

_**Did you like this chapter? If you did, please leave a review! Your reviews and amazing support keep me going! My school year is coming to a crazy closing, so I promise to try to update as soon as I can.**_

_**-warehouseluver13**_


End file.
